C C's Geass
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. thinks that Lelouch needs a break from his geass so C. C. borrows it.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge went back home. C. C. said "You're in trouble."

Lelouch asked "Can I at least get a proper greeting first?"

C. C. replied "Greetings my sweet Lelouch. It's good to have you back. Now you're in trouble."

Lelouch said "Oh come on. I didn't do anything that bad."

C. C. said "You used your geass on the students to make them fail class."

Lelouch said "I was joking. I didn't think my geass would actually do that."

C. C. said "You can't use your geass for cheap jokes."

Lelouch jokingly said "Should I use it for expensive jokes?"

C. C. said "You have been irresponsible with your geass too much. I'm taking your geass for today. I'll use it."

Lelouch nervously said "Please don't do that. I always need my geass."

C. C. transferred Lelouch's geass to herself. She said "I'll use it more carefully than you ever have."

Lelouch said "Yeah right."

C. C. started walking to the nearest grocery store.

Suzaku Kururugi saw C. C. and went after her. He put a tracker on her back in case she escaped. Suzaku said "I know who you are. The Emperor has hired me to find you and catch you."

C. C. used her geass on Suzaku and said "Leave me alone."

Suzaku said "Okay." He left.

Suzaku met up with Emperor Charles in 1 of the royal rooms. Suzaku reported to the Emperor about what happened. Emperor Charles said "So you found C. C., but you didn't capture her?"

Suzaku said "I was going to, but suddenly I left. I think she has a geass."

Emperor Charles said "That's impossible, but very useful."The Emperor smiled.

Meanwhile C. C. was with the Black Knights. She was in charge of them while Lelouch (Zero) was at school. C. C. said "Have any of you come up with any ideas on how to help Zero?"

Kaname Ohgi nervously said "We tried, but we haven't thought on anything useful yet."

C. C. said "I don't know why Zero hired you. You have a undecided opinion about everything." C. C. used her geass on Ohgi and said "Quit."

Kaname Ohgi said "Okay. I'm sorry fellow Black Knights, but I'm done." Ohgi walked out.

Tamaki said "Why did you do that?!"

C. C. said "You're constant screaming is annoying." C. C. used her geass on Tamaki and said "Quit too." Tamaki left.

Diethard Ried said "The Black Knights never refuse to do anything that you tell them to. I'm impressed."

C. C. said "Um yes. I'm good at convincing people."

Diethard Ried said "You could do whatever you want." C. C. thought about what Diethard said and smiled.

C. C. used her geass on a pizza store manager and said "Give me free pizza forever."

The pizza store manager said "Okay."

After gobbling a unhealthy amount of pizza C. C. started walking home. She used her geass on Kallen Stadtfeld and said "If you have a crush on Lelouch lose it."

Kallen said "Okay. From now on I'll be just a casual friend of him."

C. C. bumped into Shirley Fenette. C. C. said "My biggest competitor for Lelouch's heart. Your love for him would lead to more chaos for both you and him. I'll change that." C. C. used her geass on Shirley and said "Stop liking Lelouch."

Shirley said "Okay."

Meanwhile Lelouch finished school. He saw Kallen and said "Hi."

Kallen said "Whatever."

Lelouch said "I guess she's never been Ms. Friendly. Hi Shirley."

Shirley angrily said "I don't like you."

Lelouch said "What?"

Because C. C. had a tracker on her back the Emperor found out where she was. He had Bismarck come after her. Bismarck used knock out gas on C. C.

When C. C. woke up she was in the Emperor's lair. C. C. said "How did I get here?"

Emperor Charles said "I always manage to get what I need."

C. C. asked "What do you want?"

Empress Marianne replied "It's obvious what we want."

C. C. said "Well you'll have to explain it to me."

Emperor Charles said "We found out that you have a geass. I don't know how long you've had it, but I want to make sure it's used to help our plans."

C. C. asked "What do you want me to do with the geass?"

Emperor Charles said "I want you to hypnotize Lelouch into retiring from being Zero. With Zero gone our lives will be so much easier."

C. C. said "I couldn't do that."

Empress Marianne gently brushed C. C.'s hair while saying "I know you care about Lelouch as much as me and my husband do. Even he would be happier if we got him to stop being Zero."

Emperor Charles said "If you do this we'll be able to achieve our goals faster than we expected. Don't betray a plan that you're a part of."

C. C. said "I won't betray the plan."

Emperor Charles smiled and said "Thank you C. C." C. C. started walking home. Emperor Charles said "Soon the world will finally be more perfect than ever."

Empress Marianne said "That's wonderful." The Emperor and Empress did a villainous laugh.

C. C. went back home. Lelouch said "I want to know what's going on. I have a lot of questions."

C. C. started using her geass on Lelouch. She said "Lelouch I want you to -" C. C. thought that getting Lelouch to give up Zero would help everyone, but she was too scared that Lelouch would hate that. Instead C. C. said "I want you to hug me." Lelouch hugged C. C. She smiled and said "Thank you Lelouch. I'm so used to you being mad at me. I needed a moment of happiness."

C. C. transferred the geass back to Lelouch. C. C. said "I'm sorry Lelouch. I misused the geass."

Lelouch angrily said "I know. You made Kallen not care about me and you made Shirley dislike me."

C. C. said "I thought you were immature with your geass, but I realized I'm about as out of control with the geass as you are. When geass' are temporarily transferred away it gives you a second chance to use your geass on people you've already used it on so you can use your geass to make Kallen and Shirley like you again."

Lelouch said "I might do that, but I have a question: Are you jealous of those 2?"

C. C. smiled and said "There's some things that you aren't allowed to ever know."

Lelouch shrugged and said "Okay."

C. C. asked "Is there any pizza left?"

Lelouch replied "Some pizza guys filled the fridge with it." C. C. had a big smile on her face.

The next day the Emperor and Empress heard about the mission that Zero did last night. Emperor Charles said "It seems like C. C. didn't obey me. Why would she do such a disrespectful thing?"

Empress Marianne replied "It's obvious that she loves Lelouch. They're very cute together." The Emperor facepalmed.


End file.
